Mon fils est le diable en personne
by MaeSca13
Summary: Les déboires de Lucius Malfoy avec son fils


- Tout est à JK Rowling sauf ce petit OS sorti de mon inspiration-

Bonne lecture les amis! ENJOY

Mae

PS: Lucius sera peut être un petit peu OOC sur certaines réflexions. Presque tout le texte est un POV de Lucius.

...

Lucius était assis dans son fauteuil et semblait somnoler après une longue journée de travail. Narcissa, sa femme se leva du sofa et se pencha à son oreille pour lui glisser quelque mots.

Lucius marmonna un oui à peine audible juste avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'avait dit Cissy.

- Quoi ?! Non au contraire Cissy revient ! Je ne sais pas comment il faut faire! S'exclama son mari pour la retenir mais il n'eu pas le temps car elle transplana

Relativise mon cher Lucius, ça va ce n'est qu'un nourrisson et après tout il ne pleure pas... Du moins pour le moment et j'espère, j'espère franchement qu'il ne veux pas pleurer sinon c'est la fin du monde...

Bon tu vas t'asseoir sur ton fauteuil, sortir ton journal, le lire et attendre tranquillement que Narcissa revienne enfin.

Malheureusement, Lucius fut bien conscient que sa femme venait de partir et ne reviendrai que très tard dans la nuit et pour couronner le tout un hurlement se fit entendre dans le manoir.

Malheur je suis maudit!

L'homme attendit quelques instants mais les hurlements se firent de plus en plus fort et faute de pouvoir agir il monta dans la chambre avec la ferme intention de le faire taire. Il s'approcha à pas de loup et pencha un petit peu sa tête sur le côté pour apercevoir le bambin qui hurlait de tous ses poumons.

Bien heureusement pour son fils, la vision de la tête de son père était moins cauchemardesque que la vision d'une horrible elfe de maison. Lucius avait été-comment dire- traumatisé à la vue de l'elfe de maison qui s'occupait de lui quand il était petit. En effet son père par flemmardise ou par intérêt avait préféré lui administrer un elfe de maison comme nourrice et comme sa mère n'était plus là Lucius avait vécu toutes ses jeunes années avec une créature horrible.

Bon Drago tu vas arrêter de crier sinon je vais me mettre à crier aussi ! Je suis le mâle dominant dans cette famille et ce n'est pas un gamin de moins d'un an qui va faire la loi ici! Calme toi Lucius que veux t'il ?

Lucius avança ses deux mains pour soulever le petit corps de son fils et immédiatement les hurlements cessèrent. En voyant que cette technique semblait marcher, Lucius descendit au salon et le posa sur le transat près de son fauteuil.

Les hurlements reprirent aussitôt de plus belle. Lucius commençait à en avoir assez et se demandait comment Narcissa faisait à longueur de journée.

Oh non pas qu'il ne voulait pas s'occuper de son fils ou qu'il était exaspéré mais comment dire ? Lui, Lucius Malfoy pouponner un bébé ? Il était aussi doué que quand Voldemort essayait d'être gentil alors autant dire qu'il était totalement nul et un père ignorant sur la paternité. Cependant sa très chère épouse avait décidé de lui apprendre à s'occuper de son fils et Lucius était certain qu'elle avait fais exprès de le laisser seul avec le bébé aux poumons surdimensionnés ! Mère indigne va !

Que faire ? Si je le reprend avec moi il va croire que je m'abaisser à ses pieds à ses moindres caprices mais il arrêtera de pleurer et je pourrais être au calme...

Non! Après tout je suis le maître du manoir et je vais lui apprendre l'obéissance. Je ne craquerais pas!

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes Lucius s'arrachait les cheveux un par un. Les bébés étaient tous dotes de poumons géants ou quoi ? Dire qu'il avait participé à la conception de ce bébé hurleur...

Lucius chassa de son esprit l'envie de commettre un meurtre et prit le nourrisson dans ses bras.

- Que veux tu mon fils ?

Quel idiot es tu Lucius! Un bébé de moins d'un an ne va pas répondre, réfléchi avant de parler!

Il as peut être faim ? Mais quel heure est il ? Déjà 6h du soir ? Par Salazar merlin tout puissant ! Mais qu'est ce que ça mange un bébé ?

Toutes ces questions trottaient dans la tête de Lucius qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Le bébé hurlait à la mort tandis que son père se levait pour trouver un elfe et par la même occasion sa cuisine. Quand il était petit les elfes lui donnait à manger dans la cuisine ce qui l'avait traumatisé.

- Dobby ! Hurlais je

Mon fils continua de hurler en hoquetant. Par merlin je lui avait fais leur en hurlant de la sorte. Une créature arriva devant moi, se prosterna.

- Fais moi un biberon de lait ! Ordonnais-je de ma voix la plus froide et plus stricte

Par merlin, ce que je venais de dire! " fais moi un biberon". Dobby allait croire que c'était pour moi ! Quel horreur! Non arrête d'être paranoïaque Lucius! Et si quelqu'un débarquait au manoir ? Que dirait il si il me voyait pouponner de la sorte ?

Bellatrix en rigolerait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie de folle furieuse. J'entends déjà son rire sadique et idiot qui résonne dans les oreilles... Je vais devenir fou ! Je suis sous l'emprise de Draco qu'on appelle un exorciste!

Tout ça juste parce qu'un biberon met 3 siècles à arriver au lieu de 1 minute! Je ne sais pas en fait. Mais cet incapable d'elfe recevra une bonne punition ça je le jure sur la tête de mon fils. Mon dieu! Draco à fait un sourire ! Il y'a au moins quelque chose dont je pourrais me vanter auprès de sa mère indigne! Mon fils m'a fait un sourire et pas à elle! Que justice soit faite Hahahaha! Non je ne dois rigoler de la sorte sinon on pourrait m'appelez Bellatrix 2 !

Le biberon arriva enfin et je le prit des mains de Dobby en lui jetant un regard noir et en lui ordonnant d'aller se punir! Bien fait pour lui! Infâme créature de l'enfer ! Et encore je suis tellement bon pour cette créature, imaginez si il devait vivre avec Bellatrix la folle furieuse ? J'en viendrais presque à le plaindre !

Mon fils engloutit le biberon sous les yeux écarquillés. Il s'accrochait à cette tétine de plastique comme si sa vie en dépendait. Faisait il toujours comme ça avec sa mère ? Je l'ignorais... Et je déteste ignorer un fait qui de plus se produit sous mon toit.

Le bébé rota tellement fort que Lucius crut que Draco allait lui vomir dessus. Mais rien ne se passa et alors que Lucius pensait avoir la paix, une odeur à décoller le papier peint s'empara des narines du blond.

Par merlin non! Quel est donc cette diablerie? Draco ne me dis pas qu'à ton âge tu est capable de produire une puanteur de cette taille ?

Comment fait Narcissa quand Draco fait ça ? Elle lui change la cohue ou lui jette un sort? Je m'avançais vers la cheminée pour appeler du renfort, la C'en était trop pour moi !

La tête de mon ami aux cheveux gras apparut enfin. Je fut tellement soulagé de le voir!

- Severus! Viens m'aider!

- À faire quoi mon cher Lucius ? Demanda mon ami avec son regard moqueur

- À changer Draco ! Je ne sais pas comment faire et Cissy est partie!

Mon ami rigola très fort ce qui était excrément rare chez lui, aussi rare que l'eau dans le désert et le sortit l'excuse la plus idiote que je n'ai jamais entendu.

- J'ai une potion sur le feu, désolé Lucius ricana t'il en disparaissant

LE TRAÎTRE ! QUEL LÂCHE ! JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER LES UN APRÈS LES AUTRES! Relativise Lucius tout va bien! Par Salazar j'entends de nouveau les hurlements de mon fils.

Est ce que le sort "récurvite " fonctionne ? Il faut croire que oui !

Je lançais le sort qui fonctionna à mon plus grand soulagement. Puis mon fils se calma et s'endormit contre moi. Puis après survécu à la couche sale, le lait et les hurlements mes yeux se fermèrent tandis que je sombrais dans le sommeil.

Quand je le réveillais le lendemain matin, j'étais toujours dans mon fauteuil mais sans Draco. Sur mes genoux il y avait la gazette du sorcier. Et ce que je vis me laissa de marbre.

En gros titre dans le journal je pût lire : Après une fin de journée qui a du être dur pour tout les papas d'Angleterre je désigne le vainqueur ! LUCIUS MALFOY!

En effet tous les papas d'Angleterre avec des nourrissons ont étés filmés grâce à un sort inspiré d'une invention moldu" la caméra " pendant qu'ils s'occupaient de leurs enfants. La vidéo la plus comique à été celle de Mr Malfoy et il est donc le gagnant de l'émission organisée par le ministre en personne, Cornélius Fudge. Ses pensées ont fait rire toute l'Angleterre !

Je relativise mes envies de meurtres, je suis calme et détendu, je suis calme et détendu, j'aime ma femme, mon fils et je tuerais cet imbécile de ministre demain !

- AHHHHHHHH! CISSY!

Fin

a vos reviews camarades ! J'espère que vous avez aimés ! :)


End file.
